Forgotten Love
by Piyohpan
Summary: Suzaku is dating Lelouch, but what happens when Suzaku's old love reappears in front of him. Pairs: SuzakuxLelouch, slight SuzakuxEuphemia, and there's also KallenxGino. (Lemon in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

"Suzaku, where are you taking me?" Lelouch groaned as Suzaku pulled on his arm. "I told you we're going on a date" suzaku replied as he arrived to the location. As they entered the building Lelouch was a little worried at first glance. "Why are we at a rollerblading place?"

"Well I thought it would be nice to do something different during our time together, besides its fun!" Suzaku was very athletic, but for lelouch this was going to be torture. He couldn't believe Suzaku would bring him here, he was hoping to go home and cuddle up with Suzaku since it had been weeks since they could hang out together. Suzaku was getting more busy with the military so their time was now limited. When Suzaku returned with their skates he handed Lelouch his pair, suzaku looked happy maybe he already did this before. Lelouch never skated before so his stomach started to act up, he was nervous about what was going to happen. Just then he heard a scream "LELOUCH!" Lelouch looked over quickly at the sound of his name being called. "Kallen!" Kallen was there as well and had spotted them. She ran up to Lelouch and hugged him. "Kallen what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm on a date with Gino" she shrieked with excitement. Kallen and Gino had been together for two years, before Suzaku and Lelouch got together. "Are you guys also here on a date?" Kallen asked as she looked over where Suzaku was sitting. "Yup!" Suzaku said as he grabbed Lelouch's hand and kissed it. This caused Lelouch to blush hard, but Suzaku laughed at how cute he looked. "Well I should leave you two lovebirds alone, Gino might be looking for me now. See you two later, we should all go eat something together."

"Of course" lelouch replied. Lelouch was great friends with Kallen, they did a lot of stuff together. They told each other everything and went out shopping together all the time. Some say Kallen and Lelouch are the ones dating each other but Suzaku and Gino say otherwise. "Come on Lelouch let's go on the arena and start skating" Suzaku extended his hand for Lelouch to grab, Lelouch took his lovers hand and stood up. As soon as he was on his feet he immediately fell towards Suzaku. "Woah careful you don't want to fall"

"Yea..." Lelouch was completely embarrassed at how he just almost fell. Suzaku held on to Lelouch until they got on the wooden track. Suzaku was fast as he skated around, he already did this before lelouch sighed. How was Suzaku so great at everything, he made it look easy. "Lelouch, can you skate on your own you haven't moved? If you want to leave just tell me..." Suzaku was pouting at this point and Lelouch felt some guilt for making his boyfriend upset. "Of course I can skate Suzaku! Don't underestimate me." Suzaku felt happy once again and started to skate away. Lelouch breathed in and out, how hard can this be... It doesn't take a lot of brains to do this! Lelouch let go of the railing and started to move forward. His body was pointing forward as he tried to move straight, but since he wasn't moving his feet he soon stopped. Dang it he thought, he was in the middle of the court and he couldn't move. His body was completely frozen in place at the fear of falling down. He had to move or else someone would come over soon and ask him what's wrong. He wasn't going to embarrass himself in front of Suzaku and everyone else. He collected all the strength he had and started to move one foot forward. But his foot slipped at the unfamiliar movement and he fell back, landing right on his butt. Ow he thought the wooden floor sure hurt, he needed to get up. He got on all fours and tried to get back on his feet but the wheels on his skate made him fall face down again and again. Suzaku looked over at Lelouch and noticed how he was now on floor, he skated quickly next to Lelouch. "Do you need some assistance?" Lelouch looked up at suzaku and noticed him reaching out for him. Lelouch spoke under his breath and reached for his hand. "Lelouch if you didn't know how to skate then you should have told me." Suzaku had grabbed lelouch now by his waist to keep him steady. "Okay Lelouch follow my lead"

"Okay" When Suzaku moved forward so did Lelouch, they had a perfect rhythm together. Suzaku laid his head on Lelouch's head as they skated around. Soon Kallen had bumped into them and they looked behind. "Hey you two get a room" This caused the two boys to turn red and Gino and Kallen started laughing. "Hey Suzaku can I try on my own again?"

"Ah yea sure" Suzaku had let go of Lelouch and Lelouch had started to do the movement Suzaku had showed him. "Ah look suzaku I'm doing it!"

"Hahahaha yea good job love!" But before Lelouch could say more he started to lose his balance and fell down again on his butt. "Lelouch!" Suzaku skated over as fast as he could. "Are you alright?"

"I think so... Ow my leg hurts" lelouch could feel a sharp pain on his leg.

"Oh no lelouch did you sprain your leg."

"No, it just might be sore from the impact. I should ice it though" Suzaku picked up lelouch bridal style and skated over to the exit of the arena. He found a nearby bench and placed Lelouch there, "Here let me take off your skates" Lelouch was glad he finally got those things off, all they did was cause him pain. "I'll be right back with a ice pack don't move"

"Haha I can't move even if I tried" Suzaku laughed but also felt hurt at how he had caused his boyfriend to get injured, maybe if he didn't bring Lelouch here he would have never gotten hurt. Suzaku rushed to get a ice pack and when he returned, he noticed how his boyfriends face glowed at his arrival. "Here you go love" Suzaku kissed him lightly as he placed the ice pack on his leg. "Do you want to go home now?"

"Yea but I'm hungry can we go eat something?"

"Of course anything for you. Let me just return the skates first." Suzaku left again to put away the skates when he had accidentally bumped into someone next to him. "Oh I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to do that-Euphie!"

"S-Suzaku!" Euphie had been shocked as well at the sudden encounter. Euphie and Suzaku used to date before Suzaku got together with lelouch. Their breakup was complicated it dealt mostly with the fact euphemia was of a higher class and her father forbid her to date Suzaku. But Euphemia lied to Suzaku about that by saying she was no longer in love with him, another lie. They both stared at one another neither said a word, a light blush across their Euphie broke the silence,"Um Suzaku, I really want to talk to you about something." Suzaku knew where this was heading and quickly replied, "I'm sorry Euphi- Euphemia, but I can't really talk right now my boyfriend is waiting for me"

"Boyfriend... Well can we meet another day somewhere private, we both know we need to clear somethings up." Suzaku thought about her request and then looked at her again, "sigh okay, let's meet at the student council room this Friday, I'm free that day. No one must know about this okay?"

"Yes of course. Thank you. Good bye"

Suzaku walked away as well and meet with Lelouch again. "Why did you take so long haha was there a line or something?"

"Um yea" Suzaku shrugged as he helped Lelouch up. They went to a nearby restaurant and ate together. Lelouch was the one to being up conversations the most and Suzaku stayed quiet through some of it. Lelouch felt soon that something was wrong with his lover and gently reached over to touch his hand. Suzaku blushed at the sudden contact and looked down. Suzaku wouldn't have done that before and instead would have taken Lelouch's hand and kissed it gently. Lelouch definitely knew something was wrong, but was afraid to ask. He knew if it was important Suzaku would have told him because they tell each other everything ever since they started dating and before then as well. Lelouch suddenly looked at his phone and noticed a text from kallen. Oh crap he forgot they were going to eat together. He quickly sent her a message apologizing for what happened and told himself he'll make it up to Kallen later. Suzaku paid for the food and they soon headed home. Suzaku and Lelouch had decided to live together after 10 months of dating, mostly because they couldn't be away from each other. Suzaku's mind was so clouded by what happened today with Euphemia that when he got home he said goodnight and went to bed. How was he going to forget about Euphemia, maybe he still loved her deep down and Lelouch was a replacement for him to forget her, no no he loved Lelouch. He treasured lelouch because lelouch cared for him no matter what, he loved the real him. But what if Euphemia still loved him...As Suzaku slept he was unaware of a certain boy crying himself to sleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

As Friday came close Suzaku became more distant with Lelouch. Lelouch noticed how distant they were now and felt like it was his fault. Suzaku would eat, do his homework, and then head to bed. He didn't hug Lelouch or kiss him, when lelouch wanted to make love with Suzaku,Suzaku would just brush him off. Wednesday while they were eating lelouch decided to break the silence, "Suzaku are you still upset about how I got injured on our last date...It wasn't your fault,I didn't know how to skate well in the first place haha" Suzaku was startled at the sudden words and looked up. "No it's not that, don't worry." Don't worry lelouch thought, how could he not be worried about the person he loves! Right when Lelouch was about to speak again Suzaku got up and placed his dishes in the sink, "Night lelouch I'm going to bed early." Lelouch felt a tug in his heart Suzaku was so close but felt so far away. "WAIT SUZAKU!" Suzaku looked back as he heard his name being screamed by the other male. Lelouch now had Suzaku's attention he needed to use this to his advantage, "ummmm Suzaku this Friday, do you-" Suzaku cut him off, "I'm sorry Lelouch but I'm busy Friday I have military work and I wont be back till next week" lelouch felt his heart break, he couldn't believe what Suzaku had say. "I see, I'm sorry for asking I didn't know... Good night"

"Night" Suzaku said as he walked away to the room. Lelouch loved Suzaku... Were they going to break up, was this the end for them. Lelouch could feel tears running down his face, he didn't want it to end, he loved Suzaku. Being with Suzaku had helped him forget all the pain he felt about his family. He was alone again now and this only made him sob more. Lelouch started to pick up his plate but dropped it in the process. As he bent down to pick it up he had cut himself on the edge of the plate. Hideous absolutely hideous! He screamed in his head. He was not suppose to be with Suzaku what was he thinking all this time, their love must have been out of pity for lelouch... Lelouch cleaned up his mess and laid down in the couch where he spent another night crying himself to sleep. When morning came along Suzaku woke up and saw the apartment was empty. Lelouch must have gone to school early, perfect now he knew lelouch wouldn't ask him anything so early in the morning. After he cleaned his mess with Euphemia and returned from military work he would finally tell Lelouch what happened. Suzaku started to walk towards the school and once there he knew he had to go to the place where Euphemia was waiting. He opened the student council door and walked in, and there was Euphemia looking out the window with a sadden expression.

-In the classroom-

"Lelouch are you alright?" Kallen asked as she looked at the boys darkened expression. Lelouch looked terrible he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his smile had disappeared to a frown. "Yea,i'm alright" Kallen knew he was lying, lelouch was the opposite of okay. With this kallen grabbed lelouch's hand and took him somewhere more private. "Lelouch TELL ME THE TRUTH. You know I'll always be here for you, please please tell me what's wrong"

Lelouch was at the point of tears again as he stared at Kallen's hurt face. "Is it suzaku?" Lelouch stiffened at the sound of his name. Kallen noticed this and knew she was right. "Lelouch what did that idiot do to you? I swear if he hit you or hurt you I'll kill him!"

"No... He didn't hurt me physically. It's just that Suzaku... He doesn't want... me anymore" lelouch sobbed between his words. Kallen couldn't believe what he said how could Suzaku abandon Lelouch, she honestly thought Suzaku loved Lelouch. "You guys broke up...?"

"No we um didn't break up but it feels like we're about to."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he doesn't want to be around me anymore... He wont hold me, or kiss me" lelouch blushed. "And when i want to make love with him... He says he's tired and goes to bed..." Lelouch at this point was crying more than ever, just retelling what was happening between him and Suzaku hurt him deeply. Kallen seeing Lelouch a mess decided to hug lelouch tightly, how could Suzaku being doing this to lelouch. Lelouch gave him everything, his heart, his trust and now Suzaku was throwing all that away. With no explanation!

"Lelouch... Do you want to stay at my place today? I'll tell Gino not come over."

"That would be nice... I don't want to go back... I'm all alone now." Lelouch sobbed louder at the thought of being alone. Before Kallen could speak more she noticed the boy had fallen asleep and was crying in his sleep as well. Kallen was going to kill Suzaku later for making Lelouch suffer like this.

-In the student council room-

"Euphemia..." Suzaku called out at the pink haired girl. She immediately turned around and she softly smiled at him. Suzaku felt a thump in his heart, why would he still be feeling this when he loves Lelouch. "Suzaku please call me Euphie"

"I can't do that... I called you Euphie when we were dating and now...we aren't" Euphemia was completely hurt after hearing Suzaku say that, even though it was true.

"Suzaku, i guess you know why I wanted to see you."

"Yes, I do and I'm sorry Euphemia but we can't go back to the past, you said yourself that you didn't love me anymore."

"Suzaku! I LIED!"

"What...?"

"I love you still! I always did! I wanted to be by your side all my life, but the real reason was my family... They didn't approve of our relationship. They forbid me to date you, so conflict could be avoided,I lied to you about it. I knew you would fight against my family for me... But.. But i didn't want to see you suffer!" Euphemia was crying as she spoke the truth. "Why... Why DID YOU LIE TO ME! After you left I was lost and I was a mess! I thought our love was real but hearing you say that makes me think you didn't have confidence with our love"

Euphemia felt more terrible of what she did to suzaku, instead of protecting him. She hurt him more. "Suzaku, I'm sorry... Please please forgive me. You were my first and last love, I can't love anyone else as much as I did with you" she clenched to his shirt tightly trying to get his forgiveness. Suzaku was furious with Euphemia how could she lie to him like that... She cared about Euphemia, he loved her and she spat on their relationship. "I don't know if I can forgive you Euphemia... Like i said before we can't go back to the past."

"But!"

"No Buts! I have someone I truly love now, they accept me for who I am and they care for me deeply."

"NO NO SUZAKU, DON'T DO THIS!"

"Euphie..."

"I LOVE YOU! Please don't leave me now, I left everyone behind,my family... In order to find you and be with you. It was fate we meet that day... Don't leave" As she grabbed on tighter to him, she looked at him in the face and kissed him deeply. Suzaku accepted her kiss but why, why would he let this happen his body was betraying him. It still thought about Euphemia,but lelouch. THATS RIGHT LELOUCH. Lelouch should be the only one who should kiss him, Suzaku pushed Euphemia away. Euphemia stared at him shocked at his reaction, just a second ago he was kissing her deeply. "Your current lover... That's why you pushed me away. You love them more than you did with me"

"I'm sorry Euphemia... But he's special to me, I love him deeply."

"I understand now... I'm not in your heart anymore... Suzaku, can we stay friends at least?"

"I would like that Euphie" Euphemia smiled at the sudden use of her nickname and hugged Suzaku. "We shouldn't do this Euphemia, we're not together."

"But friends give each other hugs as well, this is just a friendship hug." Suzaku believed her words and let her hug him, the poor girl had suffered enough. As they embraced little did they know that someone had walked in on them earlier and had seen them kiss.

**(Omg so this chapter was sad to write, poor lelouch... Leave a review or favorite it if you would like more updates. THANK YOU EVERYONE for reading this!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Suzaku had to head to the meeting taking place right after his conversation with Euphemia, but to his surprise Euphemia was also attending the meeting. So they went together, although it was really awkward at first, but Suzaku said they could be friends so no harm. A whole week with Euphemia, great he thought just great. He couldn't wait till he got home and told Lelouch everything, Suzaku felt like he could finally focus all his attention to Lelouch and that made him happy.

-At Kallen's house-

"Lelouch you can stay in my room tonight okay?"

"Okay... Thank you Kallen, it's nice being with you right now."

"Hey you're my best friend we have to stick together! I'll always be there for you. Now do you want to go see a movie here, I'll make popcorn"

"That sounds nice" lelouch said. As Kallen left the room lelouch looked around the room, how he wished Suzaku could be here right now. It was Friday the day he would usually watch movies with Suzaku and then kiss him as well. Kissing him lelouch thought as he felt his lips. How he missed the burnetts lips, the way he touched him as well when they kissed. But now Suzaku didn't need him, his love will soon belong to someone else. Lelouch grabbed his chest and tried to calm down the pain in his heart. "Suzaku... Where are you?... Did you forget what today was...?" Lelouch whispered under his breath. Downstairs Kallen was just about to put the popcorn in the bowl when a knock was heard from her front door. "Who is it?" She cried.

"Gino, open up Kallen." After hearing her boyfriends voice she quickly opened the door. "Gino I told you, you can't come over. Lelouch needs me right now."

"I know Kallen and I agree that you should be with him right now, because I saw something today."

"What did you see?"

"I was going to the student council room to pick up something i forgot and when I was about to enter I saw suzaku there..."

"You saw Suzaku!"

"Ssssssh lower your voice Kallen"

"Sorry, but why is this important for you to tell me?"

"I saw him in the room kissing a girl..."

"WHAT! Are you sure it was Suzaku?!"

"Yes im pretty sure, i can recognize suzaku pretty good. I left as soon as i saw this, don't tell Lelouch... This could really hurt him."

"I won't not now, he's really at his last bit of strength right now. Damn it! Lelouch is such a great guy why would Suzaku just do that to him?!"

"I don't know, well I'll leave you to attend to Lelouch he really needs someone right now." Gino left soon after giving Kallen a kiss. Kallen tried to keep herself together as she remembered what Gino said to her. _Who was that girl?_ She thought. In her room Lelouch was sitting on the floor quietly, "lelouch I bought the popcorn, here you go."

"Oh thank you" lelouch replied. Lelouch ate a piece and then didn't touch the bowl. "Kallen can we not watch a movie today?"

"Hmmm how come?"

"Suzaku and I did that on Fridays when he wasn't busy"

Ugh Suzaku, lelouch didn't need to say that name so kindly kallen thought to herself. "Okay well Lelouch what do you want to talk about or do?"

"I don't know... Can we do something fun?"

"Yea! ah Lelouch let me braid pieces of your hair, its long enough."

"Sure kallen"

Kallen got on the bed and braided lelouch's hair from above. "Wow lelouch your hair so soft, i'm so jealous." Kallen shrieked.

"Suzaku would say that to me too..." Kallen froze at his words, damn it why can't lelouch just forget about him. She continued to mess with his hair soon after. "Kallen do you know what today is?"

"Hmmm it's Friday, lelouch"

"No like what today really is...?"

"No I don't lelouch sorry."

"No one knows but me it seems, not even Suzaku remembered."

"Lelouch I honestly think you need to forget about Suzaku right now..."

"What...! What's that suppose to mean, I can't forget about the person I love!" Lelouch had gotten up at this point and was staring straight down at her.

"Lelouch..."

"How could... I forget about him! When... When today is such an important date! Our first year anniversary of being a couple! And he forgot, he forgot about me and of the day we confessed our love." Lelouch's voice sounded hurt, and right as he was about to say something again, lelouch felt like the room was spinning and he fell on the bed. Kallen was surprised and shocked at what happened to Lelouch, he must have passed out from lack of sleep since he was snoring soon after. She slowly stroked his hair and she really felt bad for lelouch right now he didn't deserve this. "Damn it suzaku, i'm going to punch you when I see you" she whispered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Warning it gets kinda lemon at the end)**

Two more days before he could go home, Suzaku was very happy his time there was almost up. He wanted to hug Lelouch so badly! Just as he set down some paperwork Euphemia walked in. "Oh Suzaku hello!"

"Hey" suzaku said as he waved at her. She decided to walk towards him and see what he's up to. "Suzaku you did that wrong."

"Huh? Where?"

"There it's 34 not 24"

"Oh you're right" suzaku grabbed his pencil and fixed the error, as he glanced over at Euphemia he noticed her chest was touching him. He blushed lightly, doesn't she notice? he thought. Euphemia even though she looked innocent towards suzaku what she really wanted was for Suzaku to touch her again but friends don't do that. How is she going to get Suzaku back after so long. That lover of his was in her way. She grumpled to her a little and it caught suzaku's attention. "Euphie is something wrong?"

"Oh its nothing, im just thinking about something" she smiled sweetly at him and pressed her chest closer to him lightly. Suzaku's face was now red and she noticed this immediately. Suzaku tried to calm himself he didn't want to seem like a pervert in front of her. He tried thinking of something else, lelouch! Yes lelouch, ah how he wished he could touch Lelouch's chest, and lick his pink nipples. Dang it that was only making Suzaku feel worse he had to get rid of his little growing problem. "Euphemia I'm sorry but I have to go to my room for a few minutes"

"Oh okay. Bye"

Suzaku tried to walk normally to his room but Euphemia had caught sight of what was really going on. In her head she was screaming success. Suzaku had come to his room and closed the door quietly. His room was so empty, the only thing of decoration was a picture frame with Lelouch's picture in it. Suzaku carried that with him to all his military meetings or jobs. Some officers who looked at it, often asked if it was his wife and suzaku would blush deeply. He wanted to be with Lelouch one day, and finally call Lelouch his wife. Suzaku looked down and noticed he was more excited then before. Just looking at Lelouch made him this happy, if he could only be with him right now he thought again. Suzaku sat on his bed and started to pull down his zipper, his erection became visible as he pulled down his boxers. He slowly touched himself and started to stare at the picture of lelouch in front of him. His moans escaped his lips as he touched himself more. "Mmmmm le-louch..." He purred. He started to move his hand faster as he said lelouch's name, oh how he imagined lelouch right now sucking him dry. It felt intoxicating just thinking about it. "Lelouch...lelouch i miss you sooooo much" He felt himself almost come, he wanted more. Finally he let out one more moan, "AH~ LE-LOUCCCCH" his cum was all over his hands now, he was a mess without lelouch. Suzaku cleaned himself up in the bathroom and soon went to bed. Outside his room a blushing girl could be seen, she had heard everything. How she wished she could see him as well... But the important question she had in mind was who was this lelouch, and why did his name sound so familiar as well?


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally time to go and Suzaku was one of the first to leave. Driving home he was growing more and more excited to see Lelouch's face and kiss him. As he arrived home he got out his key and opened the door, "LELOUCH I'M HOME~" Suzaku then noticed the apartment was dark and cold, it was like no one lived there to begin with. Where could he be? Suzaku thought. No notes or anything were left behind the rooms were all empty as well... He then got the idea to call Kallen. He was probably there where else could he be besides Kallen's house, even though Suzaku felt a little jealous that lelouch was with kallen. Lelouch was his boyfriend, not kallens but it would be lonely being in the apartment for a week as well. He picked up the phone and started dialing kallen.

"Hello?" It was kallen's voice on the other line.

"Kallen! It's suzaku"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU ASS?!" suzaku was confused at this point. What did he do wrong that it angered her so fast?

"Um kallen is Lelouch there...?"

"IM NOT TELLING YOU WHY WOULD I!"

"Kallen, lelouch is my boyfriend I would like to know where he is?"

"LIKE YOU HONESTLY CARE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! LELOUCH DOESN'T NEED YOU!" Suzaku was more confused now what in the world was she talking about, what happened while he was gone?! Just then he heard a distance voice in the background.

"Kallen are you talking to someone on the phone?"

Lelouch! Suzaku recognized that voice anywhere.

"Ah yea, it's your fucking ex boyfriend!"

Ex-boyfriend what?! Suzaku didn't know what to say about that why did she say it?!

"Here give me the phone."

Lelouch wanted to talk to him, suzaku felt a weight lift from his chest. He couldn't wait to hear lelouch's voice say his name.

"Hello?"

"LELOUCH! I'm so glad to hear your voice, come home love I miss youuuuu"

"HAHAHAHAHA Mr. Kururugi, I'm sorry to inform you but I'm not going over"

Suzaku was more confused like that was even possible, and did he just call him Mr. Kururugi!

"Lelouch I don't know what you mean, what's wrong?"

He heard the other sigh into the phone.

"Mr. Kururugi our ties together are over, please don't ever call back to this number. And don't worry I already picked up my things from your apartment. Good day"

"WHAT THE HELL LELOUCH?! When did you move out?!"

"This week while you were absent, now please excuse me but I have to go. I have a DATE with someone very important. Goodbye Mr. Kururugi"

Suzaku heard the click of the phone as Lelouch hung up, why was Lelouch breaking up with him like that... What did he do wrong! Lelouch was already dating someone else too, ugh his head started to hurt now... Suzaku looked around the apartment and noticed how lelouch had really taken his stuff out of their apartment. Every trace of Lelouch was gone. What the hell was he going to do now without Lelouch. He went to the kitchen to see if there was food, there wasn't Dammit he yelled. Suzaku went straight to bed then as he lost his appetite, tomorrow he was going to talk to Lelouch. But right now Lelouch is probably going out on his date and... He could be kissing them... "Dammit!" suzaku growled into his pillow, he hated thinking that someone else would be touching HIS lelouch! "Lelouch... I love you so much!" Suzaku screamed again and again.

-At Kallen's house-

"AH KALLEN! I told Suzaku it was over, I feel so much better!" Lelouch had a smile across his face as he said this.

"You don't need that asshole Lelouch!"

"Yea I don't, HaHa how does it feel Suzaku to be neglected and forgotten!"

In the past few days Lelouch had truly been at his worst without Kallen there he would have injured himself badly. Kallen soon told him about the girl Suzaku had been kissing and Lelouch almost fell apart but then his sadness turned to anger and he swore he wouldn't ever forgive Suzaku for using him like that. Lelouch now knew Suzaku didn't love him and he never did. He was probably messing with that girl while he was dating Lelouch all this time. Lelouch moved in with Kallen next door. Her apartment building had a convenient apartment next to her. Of course he couldn't just stay in there with her. Gino would probably start getting jealous that he has no alone time with Kallen. And the moment Lelouch heard Suzaku called he couldn't let that pass.

"I told him I was going to a date with someone ahahahahaha, he's a idiot he would believe it."

"You did the right thing Lelouch! Tell that idiot not to mess with you!"

"YUP!"

Kallen and Lelouch had gone to kallen's living room as they laughed at what took place. Lelouch decided to also drink some wine to celebrate. Before Kallen knew it, lelouch was more drunk than ever. She placed him in bed as he laughed in his sleep, "Suzaku... I hate you so much." He repeatedly said.

-The Next Day-

"Owwwww my head hurts really badly" lelouch groaned as he got out of bed. He left Kallen a note on her table and left to his apartment. When he got there he couldn't help but change into something more comfortable. He had slept in his school uniform since he went over to Kallens after school and never left. It was now Saturday and he changed into a pair of sweats and a large shirt. He took some medication for his headache and made himself some warm tea. As he sat on the couch he drunk out of his mug, he loved green tea... Suzaku had made him start liking it. Wait no suzaku is a cheater he shouldn't think of him he screamed in his head. But he had to admit a part of him still held a attachment towards Suzaku, he did take some of Suzaku's clothes when Kallen didn't notice. "Suzaku..." Lelouch said quietly as he sipped on his tea and watched tv.

-Suzaku's apartment-

Suzaku had woken up with a headache as well, mostly because he couldn't sleep last night. He walked over to the fridge and remembered there wasn't any food. Lelouch took care of groceries and making food, suzaku never noticed how Lelouch's absence changed his life... Maybe because Lelouch never left him till now. Suzaku changed into normal clothes and went out to eat. He stopped at a nearby restaurant and order some food. Right when he ordered he noticed a familiar person walk in. "Suzaku!" The person waved at him with a big smile. "Euphie! What are you doing here?" Suzaku was really surprised to see her there. "Ah i came to eat silly" Euphemia laughed at Suzaku's dumbstruck face. "Can I sit here?"

"Yea sure" suzaku didn't mind her company right now since he was pretty lonely at the moment.

"So did you get together with your boyfriend?"

"Ummmm no, he's kinda mad at me right now for some reason"

"That's terrible Suzaku" Euphemia had reached over and placed her hand on his hand. Suzaku remembered how lelouch use to do that when he felt down.

Maybe it was time for Suzaku to move on, lelouch obviously did in a short amount of time. "Hey Euphie do you... Perhaps want to come over this evening and eat dinner with me?" Euphemia almost died inside she was going to be in Suzaku's place, this is what she truly wanted.

"Oh yea sure, no problem Suzaku. I'll always be here for you when you're feeling down. You can trust me"

Suzaku nodded and thanked her, Euphemia though was planning already on what to wear she had to go all out to win back Suzaku. She soon laughed at how dumb this lelouch person was, leaving suzaku open for her to attack. Soon they finished eating and the day was going by as they hung out soon after. Suzaku was really happy to be with someone right now, if she wasn't there he would have been at home upset about Lelouch. Euphemia got Suzaku's address before she left, and Suzaku soon headed home to get ready for a friend coming over.


	6. Chapter 6

As Suzaku cleaned the house the afternoon had flown by and just as he had changed into more clean clothes he heard a knock on the door. He dashed to open it and found a cute pink haired girl standing there. Wait did he just say she was cute, yea he did. "Come in Euphie!" Suzaku was a little nervous of having the girl in his apartment right now. Lelouch was the only person who has truly been in it. "Wow Suzaku your apartment is a little big for one person don't you think" suzaku fell back as she said that.

"Well lelouch and I wanted something a decent size for when guest came over like his little sister and my cousin as well."

"Oh I see" Euphemia admired this lelouch person he had good taste. "Where's your kitchen?"

"Ah over there it's not hard to find"

"Thank you! Well you wait in the living room while I cook something up!"

"Okay!"

Euphemia hummed in the kitchen as she cooked food for her soon to be Suzaku, victory was sweet right now. Suzaku would be her's after tonight and they will get married and have kids and and aaaaah she almost died inside again after thinking that. Before she knew it the food was ready and she called for Suzaku, suzaku walked in and saw the spread of food. "WOW EUPHIE THIS LOOKS DELICIOUS!... But shouldn't I be the one to treat you to food... I did invite you over"

"Nonsense Suzaku, this is my pleasure to do,right now you need something warm in your belly."

"You know Euphie you'll be a great mother one day" Suzaku said this with a light blush.

Euphemia was so tempted to say that it would their kids but she just pushed him to sit down and eat. After they ate everything made, well mostly Suzaku ate he was sooooo hungry. He missed home cooked meals, he thought they were the best. But he sucks at cooking so he usually had Lelouch to make it for him, lelouch he couldn't stop think about him.

"Suzaku look what I brought as a treat." Euphemia took sake from her bag where she brought the food and materials. "Ah I love sake!"

"I knew you would" she shrieked.

"Let's watch a movie while we drink it" Suzaku suggested.

"Sounds good to me!"

They both drunk cups after cups, well suzaku drunk more and Euphemia made sure he did by always filling up his cup. The room was drunk as they watched the movie and before Suzaku knew Euphemia had started to get closer to him, he could feel her breasts right on his arm. His face turned red again, probably the alcohol acting up. Euphemia looked at Suzaku and started to get closer to his face. She kissed his lips, she tasted the alcohol. Her kiss got more deeper as Suzaku pulled her closer, Suzaku was intoxicated by the alcohol and her kisses. Euphemia reached over to grab the remote and turn the Tv off. Now they were only in total darkness, Suzaku moaned as he felt her touch his pants in his private are. Euphemia laid Suzaku down on the couch with one push and got on top of him. "Euphie what are you doing? We... Shouldn't do this." Suzaku groaned as she started to unbutton his shirt. "Suzaku don't worry I know how to make you feel better just let me take care of you~" Suzaku gave in to her kisses as she kissed his chest and neck. Suzaku reached up to touch her chest and with that she let out small moans. "Suzaku touch me more" she hissed. Euphemia got closer again to Suzaku to kiss him deeply, but then from the outside not noticeable to the couple inside, keys were insert into the knob and the door opened quietly. The lights were flicked on soon after, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" The couple stopped what they were doing and looked up to the cause of the noise. There stood a thin man with a black suit and black hair. And what the man saw, two almost naked people kissing on his old couch. "LELOUCH!" Suzaku screamed as he realized who the man was. "Lelouch...?" Euphemia was shocked and irritated at the fact lelouch had walked in on them when she was so close, she didn't even want to look at him now. "I didn't know you had company suzaku! I thought no one was here since it was dark, GOOD BYE I'm sorry for intruding"

Euphemia laughed, "YOU don't even live here anymore you had no right to come in. You're probably here to steal things from MY Suzaku When he is not hom" lelouch was outraged who did this girl think she was, Suzaku was his to begin with! And she called him a thief on top of that.

"Euphie don't speak non-" before Suzaku could finish his sentence lelouch had walked up the girl and slapped her across the face, "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF A THIEF! You have no right to call me that, you stupid bitch, for your information I use to live here BEFORE THE SLIME LIKE YOU CRAWLED IN! I simply came for stuff I had left behind."

"LELOUCH, you had no right to slap her because of that!" Suzaku had gotten off the couch and had grabbed on to lelouch's wrists since the boy looked like he was about to blow.

"SHUT UP WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER!" lelouch barked. Lelouch wasn't going to be made a fool in front his ex and his ex's lover. He got out of Suzaku's grip and walked towards the door. "LELOUCH WAIT!" Suzaku ran after lelouch before he got away, thank god lelouch wasn't fast. Suzaku grabbed lelouch's arm again. "Lelouch don't go! Please it's not what it looks like"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING LIAR! How can you say that when I saw you under her and kissing on top of that!" Suzaku looked at lelouch as tears ran down his face, lelouch was hurt all around and it was Suzaku's fault. Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's face and kissed him. Lelouch was intoxicated by the familiar lips that stole his heart before. Then lelouch could smell one thing... Suzaku tasted like alcohol! Lelouch pulled away and slapped suzaku across the face "DON'T YOU EVER KISS ME AGAIN! I... I HATE YOU SUZAKU KURURUGI!" With those last words Lelouch left in his car and Suzaku could feel his heart rip in half the three word echoing in his head... I hate you. Suzaku went back into his apartment and Euphemia saw him. "Um suzaku..."

"Get... Out"

"what...?"

"EUPHEMIA GET OUT!"

Euphemia grabbed her things and left, Suzaku laid on his bed as he remembered what happened, how could he have been so dumb inviting Euphemia over...

-At lelouch's place-

"Stupid, I'm so stupid what was I thinking of going over to talk to Suzaku place that idiot already forgot about me! He's already getting laid with other girls, and he didn't give a fuck about our relationship!" Lelouch was pissed and upset at Suzaku how could he have been so blind... But then again suzaku smelled of pure alcohol, it tasted like sake too. "Suzaku loves sake but if you don't watch out for him he drinks the whole thing by himself..." Lelouch groaned at his words, he didn't care. All he knew was Suzaku would never be in his life again and he started to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Lelouch had stayed in his room for a whole week, he called in sick at work and didn't attend classes. Kallen was getting awfully worried and decided to knock on Lelouch's door.

"Lelouch are you home?" No reply, now she was worried. She picked up the spare key she had and opened the door. Thank god Lelouch gave her that extra key. She walked around the apartment until she went to Lelouch's room, there she saw Lelouch under the covers.

"Oh lulu, why are you still suffer over suzaku..." Kallen whispered softly.

"Kallen, i saw the worst of the worst.."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw him! Almost having sex with another girl! It was probably that girl Gino saw him with before!"

"Lelouch..."

"Why, why did I have to see that?!" Lelouch grabbed his hair and started pulling on it from frustration.

"Lelouch! Don't hurt yourself!" Kallen quickly hugged lelouch to calm him down. Lelouch was so happy last week, how could he have been so hurt now.

"I want to be back with Suzaku, and I don't know why. Something tells me it wasn't his fault..."

"Lelouch you're better off without Suzaku."

"But but suzaku was my life, kallen what if Gino did this to you?"

"I would beat his ass"

"Hahahaha Kallen I wish I could do that... But Suzaku is stronger than me... Well I did slap last night."

"GOOD! that jerk needed it"

"The bad thing though is Suzaku smelled of Alcohol... It was probably sake."

"Hmmm how do you know?"

"Because one time" lelouch blushed hard. "Suzaku and I bought sake once and Suzaku drunk almost the whole thing since I like wine more. He would constantly kiss me when he's drunk, you see Suzaku's not good at keeping in his I know what it tastes like...from suzaku's mouth."

"Wait a sec! He kissed you?!"

"Yea, that's why I slapped him..."

"Lelouch you had every right to kiss him!"

"But Kallen, Suzaku's not in control of himself when he drinks and he knows that, what if that bitch set it all up! She must have known something"

"Lelouch all I know is that if she did that to Suzaku on purpose, you just left the doors open for her. She knows that since you have little control of Suzaku now she can steal him away. And last night was an attempt for her to do it."

"That explains why she was so upset about me coming in, she even accused me of being a thief! Thank god I slapped that bitch too!"

"Hahahaha you slapped her too, dang lulu you were on fire last night."

Lelouch started laughing with kallen as he remembered how great it felt to slap her. Now only one questioned remained...

"Kallen should I get back with Suzaku?"

"I would try to talk to him first get everything out of him, but watch your back you never know what he might pull."

"Okay." Lelouch got out of bed and showered, then put on clean clothes. Kallen had left and lelouch was ready to confront his ex lover. Lelouch pulled in to the old apartments and started going to the apartment he use to live in. He didn't see any sign of suzaku being home. Maybe he was with that bitch again? No no he needs to trust Suzaku here. Lelouch knocked and waited, no answer, he knocked again. He then heard a voice from the inside... Suzaku lelouch thought. As the door opened he couldn't believe what he saw it was suzaku. He looked terrible Lelouch noted, his eyes had bags under them, he was still wearing his pajamas so he could have just woken up, he even stunk of alcohol. Lelouch couldn't believe Suzaku started drinking.

"Can I come in?" Lelouch said looking down.

Suzaku was still in shock of having lelouch right in front of him. Was he dreaming, he hoped not.

"Yea sure!"

Suzaku moved some junk he had lying around and told lelouch to sit down. Lelouch did and sighed, he couldn't believe how different the apartment looked after he left.

"Lelouch why are you here? I thought... You hated me..."

"I don't hate you..."

"We're not dating anymore lelouch it's over, you said so yourself."

"Suzaku I came over for the truth" suzaku stare at him with a blank expression.

"What truth?"

"Who is that girl? Why did you cheat on me?"

"I cheated you! When did that happen?"

"Suzaku don't play dumb Gino saw you kiss a girl in the Student council room..."

"GINO SAW THAT! lelouch that was Euphemia, we use to date. But she broke up with me with a lie and she wanted me to get back with her."

"WAIT YOU MEAN EUPHEMIA LI BRITANNIA?!"

"Yes, you know her?"

"Suzaku she's my sister"

"What..? You guys look nothing alike."

"I know it's on my dads side. I didn't recognize her last time i was here, she looked different. Wait, you dated her?!"

"Yes I did lelouch but before I got together with you, we dated for two months before she broke up with me because her father didn't like our relationship..."

"Sounds like something typical of that old man... Suzaku... When she begged you to return with her did you agree?, you did kiss her."

"No, no of course not! Lelouch I was extremely happy with you. I told her that, and she kissed me. I didn't want to be kissed by her so I pulled away but Gino must have not seen that. We're just friends now I swear"

"Suzaku how can I believe all this when you forgot about me?"

"Lelouch! I didn't forget! You were always in my mind no matter what!"

"LIAR! You did forget, you forgot our anniversary?!"

"E-eh"

"That Friday you left me and you didn't show a hint that you knew what was really important. It was the day we got together Suzaku, the day our love was most important. And you cheated on me that day..."

"Lelouch... I didn't cheat on you and I told you I was busy that day!" Suzaku was now close to lelouch.

"On that day I wanted to tell you the truth about everything, but I was scared you would leave me lelouch... I shouldn't have let my reunion with Euphemia ruin our anniversary. Please please forgive me lelouch"

Suzaku got his knees as he grabbed lelouch's hands "Without you I'm nothing, I don't even want to live on this planet without you... Please accept me back"

Lelouch could feel tears form in his eyes, and they started to slowly flow, his heart was touched by Suzaku again and he truly believed everything Suzaku said. All of this was a huge misunderstanding. Lelouch desperately hugged suzaku and held him close, he could hear Suzaku's heartbeat. Suzaku's heart only belonged to Lelouch, at that moment no one else could enter. Suzaku looked at lelouch's face and started to come closer, his lips were just a few inches away. Lelouch could feel Suzaku's hot breath and he couldn't take it anymore. They closed their distance and were kissing each other deeply. They missed one another, their bodies missed one another. Just as Suzaku grabbed lelouch's waist he slowly laid him down on the couch.

"Mmmmm w-wait Suzaku, not on the couch.."

Lelouch didn't want to make love where he had found Suzaku the other night. Suzaku understood and carried lelouch bridal style to the bed. Lelouch laid on the queen sized bed Suzaku and him use to sleep in together. Lelouch missed all this with Suzaku, it was like he had been gone for years. Lelouch craved Suzaku, but then as Suzaku unbuttoned his shirt he froze in place.

"Lelouch what's wrong?"

"Suzaku, i want to make love with you again but right now this is too soon."

"Lelouch, but we have been dating for a year now..."

"I know but I don't feel ready... Maybe once I settle back in here. I'll be ready I promise"

"You're coming back to live with me?!"

"Of course, i love you."

"Welcome home, lelouch!" Suzaku shrieked as he hugged lelouch tightly.

"It's great to be back... Suzaku." Lelouch hugged back Suzaku and at that moment both of them just fell asleep in each others arms. Everything was looking bright for them.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sun was now beaming into the small room in the apartment. Suzaku reached for the other side of bed as he was looking for something or rather someone. Suzaku was getting frustrated at the fact he couldn't do find anything. He shot right up from bed and looked next to him. "Lelouch..." He whispered softly. Was his reconciliation with lelouch really just a dream, he frown at the thought. He had drunk some beer last night and must have just imagined the whole thing. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Once he came out he felt hunger fit his stomach, but then he had smelled something funny coming from the kitchen. The smell smelled pretty good and it only made more hungry. As he turned to the kitchen he caught sight of a black haired male, busy working in the kitchen. The brunette smiled greatly at the sight of this person. The man in the kitchen turned around slightly and smiled, "Good Morning, Suzaku!" Suzaku felt like his knees were weak at the sight of such a smile, he quickly ran up to man and hugged him from behind.

"Lelouch, I'm so happy to see you here! I thought i was dreaming that you came back" suzaku hugged tighter.

"Suzaku, silly this isn't a dream haha I'm really here. Now go sit down, i made pancakes for you."

"Ah really! I'm so hungry, you're the best I missed your cooking sooooo much." Suzaku kissed lelouch on the cheek before he sat down.

Lelouch laughed as he saw how Suzaku was clinging on him so much this morning. Lelouch and Suzaku enjoyed their breakfast together, and then lelouch as he put his plate away he spoke, "Suzaku I'm going to need your help this weekend. I need your strength to carry boxes here."

"You're moving back this weekend... That's seems too late"

"Suzaku I have the day off during the weekend, besides you lasted this long without me."

"It felt like hell those days... Wait did you say you got a job?"

"Um yea while you were gone i got a job at a restaurant"

"Hmmmm you don't have to work if you live here now." Suzaku groaned as he bit down on some pancakes. Lelouch laughed and kissed Suzaku on the head.

"Silly I have to start pulling my own weight besides this year we graduate from school. I have to start thinking about college and that means money."

"Fine I guess your right."

"Well I have to go, I start working at 10 today. I need to shower when I get home."

"Do you want me to pick you up later?"

"That sounds nice but you don't have to. Thank you though love. Well bye Suzaku I'll see you later." Lelouch was about to leave when Suzaku stopped his tracks.

"You forgot my goodbye kiss." Suzaku pouted and lelouch could only smile at how cute looked right now. He kissed Suzaku and headed out. Suzaku and Lelouch both thought that kiss was very sweet. Suzaku looked around his apartment and started to clean the mess he had made. He threw away garbage bags of junk and cleaned the whole apartment. If Lelouch was coming back he had to have it clean for him as well. He smiled big at the fact lelouch was coming back to live with him again.

-Later that evening-

Suzaku wanted to see Lelouch again, but he was slowly getting hungry as well. Suzaku decided to go to a nearby restaurant and eat out. He had heard of a new one that opened and decided to head there. As he got out of his car, he heard someone call his name.

"SUZAKUUUUUU" the voice was really high and sweet. Suzaku turned around and noticed a certain pink haired girl running towards him. Suzaku wanted to die at that moment, why was she back?

"Suzaku I'm so glad I bumped into you here" she was panting since she was running to catch up with him.

"Euphemia, I'm sorry about what happened last week." Euphemia smirked. Suzaku had no idea it was her plan to begin with, to have sex with Suzaku that night.

"No don't worry... We were both drunk that night. I'm sorry I said such bad things. All of that was my fault. "

"No no Euphie it was my fault I should have not drunk so much that night. I'm glad we didn't do something we would regret."

"Well you can make it up to me with dinner" she smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back.

"I was actually going to eat dinner right now... Want to join me?"

"Sure that sounds nice, suzaku let's forget what happened and continue being friends. Okay?"

"Sounds great!" Suzaku entered the restaurant with Euphemia right behind him. They were soon seated and they were almost ready to order. Euphemia sat up straight and fixed her hair then decided to bring up a conversation with Suzaku. "Suzaku... Is Lelouch still mad at you?"

"Oh actually Lelouch and I got back together. We talked about what happened and cleared things up."

"Is that so... I'm happy for both of you." Euphemia had to say that with a false smile... She was actually really upset about the current news. They were ready to eat and they called for their waiter. The waiter was told it was a couple, he didn't seem that amused about it.

"Would you guys like anything to drink as well? Suzaku paused at the sound of the voice.

"Lelouch!" Lelouch looked up from his notebook and stared at the people in front of him. What he saw his boyfriend with that pink haired bitch.

"Suzaku, what are you doing here?"

"Um I came to eat, I didn't know you worked here." Lelouch could feel the girls cold stares targeting him. Of course Suzaku didn't notice, because he's Suzaku he doesn't know what she wanted to do to him.

"Well what would you guys like to eat?"

"I'll have the special. And a glass of wine" Euphemia said loudly.

"Ummm I'll have.."

"Suzaku you should try number 8 its a type of fish I know you would like." Euphemia had recommended.

"Oh really, then I'll go with that" Lelouch almost broke his pencil as he heard her. Lelouch walked away and brought their food, he couldn't help but listen to their conversation nearby.

"Mmmm Euphemia you were right about this, its really good."

"I told you haha I know what you like Suzaku." Lelouch was about to snap, who did she think she was. Now lelouch remembered why he hated his family so much. Their all a bunch of heartless jerks, thank god he left them. Suzaku and Euphemia stayed there for two hours just chatting away, until Suzaku mentioned he had to go home. He had work in the morning. Euphemia got up and felt dizzy almost tipping over, suzaku grabbed her. "Euphemia are you alright?"

"I think I had a little too much to drink... I can't drive in this conditions. Suzaku can you take me to a taxi?"

"No need Euphie I'll take you home, you can't go on a taxi like this."

Lelouch had walked up to the couple and noticed the scene.

"Is something wrong?"

"Euphemia had a little too much drink, Lelouch. I'm taking her home."

Lelouch feared the worst was she going to try something again. He told Suzaku to wait for a sec while he went to the kitchen. When he came back he had on his coat.

"I'm going with you, okay? My shift is over anyway." Suzaku smiled at Lelouch.

Suzaku put Euphemia's arm around him and grabbed on her waist to keep her steady. Lelouch bit down on his lips, did he really have to hold her like that. Her chest was so close to Suzaku. Suzaku placed her in the backseat of his car and Lelouch sat next to Suzaku. Lelouch looked out his window while they drove home.

"Oh dang it, I don't know where Euphemia lives...and she's asleep."

"I don't know either."

"Lelouch is it alright if I bring her to my place?" Lelouch froze in his seat, a drunk Euphemia and suzaku alone. Nope he wasn't going to have that happen.

"Suzaku can I stay over as well?"

"E-eh really? That would be nice I don't know what to do with drunk girls haha"

Lelouch smiled and nodded off to sleep, he was really tired. When Suzaku woke him up he was gently tapped by him.

"Lelouch love we're home."

"Hmmmm carry me home Suzaku.."

"Lelouch I would like to do that, but let me get Euphemia in first." Lelouch felt angry at Suzaku's words. Why does she get special treatment before he does... Oh that's right the bitch is drunk. Suzaku placed Euphemia in the couch and soon left for Lelouch. He opened Lelouch's door and lelouch extended his arms for Suzaku. Suzaku carried lelouch bridal style and came into the apartment. He made note to get a new couch when he moves in. Suzaku placed lelouch on the bed and removed his coat. Lelouch only groaned at the loss of warm as Suzaku put on some comfortable clothes on Lelouch. Lelouch leaned up and kissed Suzaku. Suzaku held Lelouch's face and deepened the kiss. Suzaku's tongue asked for entry as he kissed lelouch. Lelouch missing the organ allowed entry. Lelouch was so warm, suzaku noted. Suzaku desperately explored every inch of lelouch's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance. Soon lelouch felt Suzaku's hand slowly make it's way up his shirt. How lelouch wished for skin to skin contact. Just then they heard someone walk in the room.

"Suzaku... Where am I?" the boys quickly stopped their make out session and turned towards the girl. Their faces glowed red as they noticed how they got caught like this.

Suzaku recollected himself and walked towards Euphemia, taking her to the living room. Lelouch grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself, how was he going to get rid of her and he needed to move in fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Suzaku was in the living room with Euphemia, they whispered softly as Suzaku explained what happened. Euphemia was upset over what she had saw, how could Suzaku love someone else so much. They never did that when they were together, mostly because Euphemia was shy back then. Euphemia just wanted Suzaku

Back why was it so hard, she cried softly. This caught Suzaku's attention quickly.

"Euphie why are you crying?!" Suzaku desperately grabbed her hands to get her attention as she looked down.

"Suzaku... Why did we have to break up?"

"Euphie you already know that answer..."

"Suzaku please take me back only for one second make me yours."

"Euphie your drunk still please calm down." Suzaku pet her head to calm her down this only caused Euphemia to cry more, suzaku was still too kind to her after so many years. She laid her head on his chest and cried. She quickly fell asleep with the warmth of Suzaku around her, in her sleep she constantly groaned for Suzaku not to go. Suzaku didn't know what to do, lelouch was waiting for him in bed and Euphemia wanted to have him there. It was a hard decision to choose between a friend and a lover, Suzaku cared for both the same way. Suzaku kept petting Euphemia's hair as he started to doze off himself. Lelouch was getting impatient in the bedroom, what was taking him so long? Lelouch wanted to kiss Suzaku more before he went to bed. He decided to wait no more and got out of bed. As he peeped into the living room, he noticed Suzaku was asleep on the couch. He must have dozed off, lelouch laughed at the thought. Then as he reached the couch he noticed a certain pink haired girl was wrapped around him. Lelouch needed to get back his Suzaku from this witch. Lelouch tapped gently on Suzaku's shoulder. "Love wake up... Come to bed with me" Suzaku groaned as he felt the taps. Then he heard Suzaku speak softly in his sleep, "lelouch... You taste so good..." Lelouch's faced turned red, was Suzaku really dreaming about him. He tapped Suzaku again and this time he did open his eyes.

"Lelouch... What time is it?" Suzaku rubbed his eyes as he gently placed Euphemia on the couch.

"Time for you to come to bed with ME" lelouch made sure to put the emphasis on me.

"Yea.." Suzaku got up and Lelouch took his hand guiding him to the bedroom they shared. They cuddled close through the whole night. Lelouch couldn't help but feel like Suzaku and him were meant for one another. Morning came and Euphemia had left before anyone woke up. Lelouch was glad he didn't have to look at her face so early in the morning. Before the couple knew it the weekend had arrived and the couple was busy in lelouch's apartment. They packed everything in boxes and placed them in the car. Thank god lelouch didn't have a lot of stuff. Kallen popped in from time to time telling Lelouch she'll miss their time together. And she sent some death threats to Suzaku as well. Gino came later that afternoon while they were drinking refreshments. When Gino was alone with suzaku he had bent over and whispered, "Hey man I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating."

Suzaku laughed, "You owe me later Gino thanks to you I lost Lelouch for sometime."

Gino agreed although Suzaku was also at fault. Then quietly he said, " Hey Suzaku I heard this new club opened maybe we can go there later to have some drinks. I'll make it up to you there. Just don't tell our girlfriends, they can't know about this."

"What can't we know!" Kallen's voice roared in the room. Gino and Suzaku both felt themselves tighten around their shoulders.

"It's nothing..." Gino laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Lelouch cane up to Suzaku and grabbed his shirt collar.

"You better watch yourself Mr. Kururugi, I can easily put everything back." Suzaku pouted.

"No lelouch don't leave me again!" He wrapped his arms around him and spun him around the room.

"Suzaku put me down ahahahaha"

Suzaku did as lelouch said and kissed him lightly on the lips. Kallen coughed, "Get a room you two" everyone in the room started to laugh again. Before they knew it the last things were boxed and ready to be taped, just then Suzaku noticed something in the box in front of him.

"Lelouch why do you have some clothes of mine?" Lelouch stood in place how was he suppose to tell the truth about it. "Ummmmm..." Suzaku waited eagerly for Lelouch's reply.

"... You see... I missed you... And I couldn't forget about you..."

"So you stole some of my clothes for your pleasures"

"NO!" Lelouch's face glowed red.

"Then why do you have them?" Suzaku tried to control himself at the image of Lelouch touching himself while saying Suzaku's name, while wearing his clothes.

"I... I had them because they were always comfortable to sleep in. They reminded me of how comfortable it was sleeping with you." Hearing this Suzaku jumped on Lelouch and was on all fours. "Lelouch, you're not even trying right now but you managed to make me feel aroused."

"S-suzaku control yourself we can't do anything here... Kallen and Gino can walk in any second."

"I don't care, i need you now" lelouch tried to push Suzaku off but failed, suzaku was more strong. Suzaku started to bite on the outside of Lelouch's ear slowly blowing his hot breath into lelouch's ear. Lelouch could feel him become aroused at the feel of Suzaku's hot breath. "Suzaku... Get off..." Suzaku didn't listen he kept going, until suddenly Lelouch noticed Suzaku had rolled right off. Kallen had walked in and this two pissed her off, couldn't they wait till they got home. She kicked Suzaku off with her foot. Suzaku rubbed his back as he tried getting up from the floor. Lelouch immediately got up and ran outside the room, he had to thank kallen later.

"Ow kallen, why did you let lelouch escape?" Suzaku sounded like a child being disciplined.

"Because you have to control yourself Suzaku, lulu told you no and you kept going. Think about your partner next time idiot!"

Suzaku now felt bad for trying to make love with Lelouch right there so he didn't argue back. The lelouch hugged kallen goodbye as suzaku shook hands with Gino. They were finally going home, to their home once again. Lelouch looked out the window while Suzaku drove.

"Lelouch do you hate me again for trying to have sex with you in the room?"

"No I don't hate you Suzaku... I ran out because I was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed of what?"

"Well... It had been so long since you touched me like that so I thought I was going... to come if.. I stayed there." Suzaku's eyes widened when did Lelouch become so sensitive, he barely touched him and he was going to come from just that. Suzaku giggled at his cute boyfriend.

"Hey! Don't laugh idiot!"

Suzaku laughed more at Lelouch, his face was so red and he made that cute pout when he was upset. When suzaku parked their car in the parking lot he opened the back and started to take out some boxes and place them in the house. Lelouch opened the door for him. Suzaku could carry so many boxes at once without breaking a sweat. They entered the house completely as they set the last boxes in the house.

"I want to take a quick shower, i'm all sweaty"

"You know in another situation that would look hot." Suzaku kissed lelouch's neck.

"...pervert"

"Let's go bathe together lelouch."

"Hmmmmm deny."

"Whyyyyyyy"

"I want to take a QUICK shower, you'll probably do something."

"You know me so well" suzaku chuckled.

"Of course I do, I know you better than anyone else in the world. Be right back."

Lelouch was heading into the room when Suzaku stopped him.

"What's wrong Suzaku?"

"Lelouch don't go in there just yet okay? Trust me"

"Hmmmm your up to something Suzaku, But I'll trust you" lelouch headed in the bathroom after he grabbed some clothes from a nearby box. Suzaku went into the kitchen to get some things ready. He brought out Lelouch's favorite wine and some treats as well. He placed it all in the room. Lelouch came out of the shower with one of Suzaku's big shirts it looked like he had nothing underneath, his hair was a little wet as he went to the living room. Suzaku looked over and noticed what Lelouch was wearing, he felt himself sudden get hard.

"Lelouch...what are you wearing?"

"Hmm, oh I got really hot in the shower so I grabbed some fresh clothes." Lelouch walked over to Suzaku and sat on his lap as he faced him. Lelouch could feel something poking his behind, he chuckled a little. It was really easy to get Suzaku excited. Lelouch kissed Suzaku and Suzaku reacted pretty quickly. He deepened the kiss and pushed Lelouch more towards him. Suzaku's tongue entered lelouch's mouth, he licked every bit of lelouch, the familiar taste was intoxicating him. Lelouch would push harder forward so he could taste more of Suzaku. When they needed to catch their breath, a trail of saliva connected them both. They both panted from the lack of oxygen, their eyes half opened. Suzaku felt himself get more hard and Lelouch could feel it as well since he was letting out soft moans as he continued to feel Suzaku's erection.

"Mmmmm suza... Bed.."

Suzaku heard his boyfriend and carried him bridal style to their room. Suzaku opened the door and Lelouch was amazed. Suzaku had placed a rose petal trail to the bed, and on the bed a heart shaped with rose petals was found. Lighted candles covered the outside of the trail, leaving a soft fragrance around the room. Suzaku placed Lelouch on the bed softly and lelouch reached over for Suzaku as he go on top of Lelouch. Lelouch unbuttoned Suzaku's shirt, he desperately wanted to touch Suzaku's chest and feel his warmth. Suzaku helped lelouch remove the shirt, as he reached up Lelouch's shirt. Suzaku caressed Lelouch's nipples, they were already hard before he touched him. Moans escaped Lelouch's lips and he closed his legs as he felt the sensation of Suzaku's hands working around him. Suzaku kissed lelouch's neck softly, sucking every part of his neck. Lelouch wa going to have so many marks, but suzaku was claiming him his own so lelouch didn't care.

"AH~ SUzaku!" Suzaku had reached for Lelouch's shorts and had placed his hand in them. Suzaku was almost touching him down there but he was just messaging him around between his legs.

"Suzaku... Please I want more..."

"Lelouch..."

Suzaku took off lelouch's shirt and stared at his white chest. It glowed in the candlelight, and suzaku wanted to play with him more. Suzaku reached over and grabbed the whip cream he had brought in the room.

"Whip cream?, when did you get that?"

"I came prepared." Suzaku purred, as he placed some of the cream on Lelouch's nipples. Lelouch flinched and moaned at the sudden coldness of the cream. Suzaku bent down and started to lick the cream off, he didn't know what was sweeter, the cream or Lelouch. He swirled his tongue around lelouch's nipple, completely licking off the cream and sucking on it. He did the same to the other one and left both wet and bruised. Lelouch felt like he was dreaming Suzaku knew where to touch him to make him feel good. Suzaku was getting impatient the pain in his pants was getting worse he wanted to take in Lelouch now. He slowly pulled down the shorts that lelouch occupied and found a surprise.

"Lelouch you're wearing p-panties!"

"E-eh, ah yea"

"Lelouch that's so hot, there lacy too"

Suzaku placed his head in front of lelouch's panties and started to mouth lelouch's cock without removing the panties. He pressed down on lelouch and lelouch felt some precum shoot out of him.

"Suzakuuuuuuu... What are AH you AH doing? I feel really hot right, AH now."

Suzaku stopped what he was doing and kissed Lelouch deeply, lelouch wanted more of Suzaku and his body begged him. Lelouch tightened his legs around Suzaku's body.

"Please..."

"Huh?"

"Please... Fuck me right now Suzaku. My body wants you."

Suzaku felt his face get hot and he didn't hesitate to take off his pants. Lelouch looked down at Suzaku's erection. He was so big, lelouch noted.

"Lelouch, I need to prepare you first..."

"NO, just fuck me! Fuck me now!"

Suzaku reached over and took out a nearby condom and slid it on.

"NO Suzaku! Take Ah that off!"

"Lulu, I can't...we can't have unprotected sex, love"

"Suzaku please I beg of you, I want to feel you inside me when you come."

"Are you sure you wont regret it lelouch..."

"Suzaku all... I need is you I don't care"

Suzaku took the condom off and placed it aside on the table. He looked down at Lelouch whose face was completely flushed, he was breathing heavily and had sweat all over his face. Suzaku placed himself in between lelouch's legs. Lelouch could feel suzaku's tip right on his entrance and then with one push suzaku was in. Lelouch gasped and dug his nails in Suzaku's back.

"Lelouch are you alright?!"

"Yes... Please move Suzaku, I'm ready."

Suzaku start to slowly push in more, he felt Lelouch tighten around him.

"Lelouch you're so warm while you suck me in."

And then he did one one strong thrust, making lelouch almost cry. Lelouch grabbed on the bed sheets as suzaku thrusted in him like that.

"Lelouch grab on to me... You'll be more steady."

"Okay..." Lelouch grabbed on tight around suzaku's neck and back. Suzaku held on to lelouch's hips as lelouch hugged him. Suzaku started to thrust at a faster pace repeatedly.

"Ah..AH..AH..AH.. AAAAAAAAH" lelouch couldn't keep his moans in. Suzaku was pounding right in him and he didn't know what was moving more if it was the bed or them. Every time suzaku thrusted in, lelouch felt himself move up the bed, his body rocked with suzaku's movement. Lelouch felt himself tighten more in his stomach.

"SuzaKU! I'm AH AH about to AH come."

"Come for me." Suzaku whispered in his ear. Lelouch felt Suzaku's hot breath and soon came all over his stomach and Suzaku's. As lelouch came he had arched his back and head back. His mouth was open as he let out a large moan, suzaku kissed him soon after, lelouch had tightened around him so much that he thought he was going to get sucked in even more. After suzaku saw lelouch come he couldn't control himself any more he wanted more of the dark haired boy. He kept pounding in a little bit more, lelouch looked exhausted. His breathing was slowing down and he let Suzaku keep pounding into him so he could come as well. Suzaku did come after a few more thrust and lelouch could feel suzaku's hot cum inside him and spilling out. Suzaku laid on top of Lelouch and tried to get his breathing to slow down.

"Lelouch..."

"Yea."

"That was amazing."

"I agree, its been a long time since we had hot sex."

"Want to go for round two?"

"Suzaku I would love to, but I'm exhausted..."

"I could go on for another three hours or so."

Lelouch was too exhausted to even think about it and he wasn't ready for more.

"Suzaku can you please just hug me instead?, lets fall asleep in each others arms"

"That sounds nice mmmmm you smell so good lelouch."

"*yawn* yea like sex hahaha"

"I love you" suzaku kissed lelouch lightly as he hugged lelouch and soon both fell asleep after their wild night together.


End file.
